


Room B2009

by Kalin



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Nude Modeling, Piercings, Strip Tease, Teasing, art students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalin/pseuds/Kalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks ago Roy had burst into their shitty little apartment proclaiming he had found Jason the perfect job. Jason had eyed him from behind his fortress of textbooks and various literature books warily. Roy had this look, you see. If you asked him, Jason couldn't explain it, he just knew when Roy had that look. Which led to Jason somehow accepting this job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room B2009

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 doesn't have any smut...
> 
>  
> 
> But Chapter 2 will!

Jason really hated Roy right now. Seriously. Even if Roy was his best friend, he hated him. A few weeks ago Roy had burst into their shitty little apartment proclaiming he had found Jason the perfect job. Jason had eyed him from behind his fortress of textbooks and various literature books warily. Roy had this look, you see. If you asked him, Jason couldn't explain it, he just knew when Roy had that look. Which led to Jason somehow accepting this job. Hell, working this job part time would pay for half of his tuition. Unfortunately, there are less scholarships for graduate students, and Jason wasn't going to pass up such a good opportunity. 

Jason ran his fingers through his wavy black hair. He sighed, eyeing the building where he would start this job. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of his Camaro that he had gotten when he graduated with his Bachelors. Taking a deep breath, Jason opened the door and marched up to the university's arts building. He wandered the various hallways until he found room B2009. Jason bit his lip before taking a breath and opening the door. 

The room was very spacious, with a lot of natural light. Harsh LEDs were set up to all face a platform in the center of the room. There were a lot of strange benches and easels set up all arouond the room, though most of them were pushed against the wall. There were four places set up for people to work, but only three people were in the room. Two girls (one dressed in an insane amount of eggplant purple and one in dark jeans and a dark gray sweater) and a guy (kid, more likely. He was a couple inches shorter than Jason and dressed in white jeans and a black v-neck). 

“May I help you?” Jason jumped at the voice, turning to see possibly the hottest guy he's ever seen. His hair was black like Jason's, but curled around his ears. His ears and nose were pierced. He had goreous baby blue eyes, and very kissable lips. The guy raised an eyebrow. Okay, wow, sassy.

“Are you Ms. Cain?” Jason raised an eyebrow right back. His tone was civil, but he knew it irritated the hot guy. Hot guy's eye twitched. 

“Mr. Todd, I presume. Call me Cass,” the dark woman held out her hand, shooting a look over Jason's shoulder. 

“Yes, ma'am,” Jason said politely, taking her delicate hand. He was to surprised that it was so calloused. 

“Thank you so much for coming. I tried our regulars but none of them had the time today, and we have to have this assignment done in a few weeks,” Cass explained, briefly motioning to the other two people behind her. Jason glanced at the two, noticing Eggplant was leering. 

“You've met my roommate Tim. The blonde in purple is Stephanie, and the gloomy look guy is my brother, Damian.”

“Nice to meet you, Timbers,” Jason nodded before quickly turning to Stephanie before he could say anything about the nickname, “And, I hope you don't mind if I call you Eggplant? Because I like that nickname better.”

Jason put his hands in his leather jacket and smiled at Stephanie, who just grinned wider. “Oh, we are keeping you!”

“May we hurry this up please?” Damian grumbled impatiently, setting up his workspace. Stephanie winked at Jason, grabbing Tim's hand and pulling them over to their respective spaces. 

“You okay?” Cass asked. Jason looked at her. She seemed to be looking right through him. 

“First time jitters,” Jason explained. She looked understanding in that moment.

“It's okay to-”

“No, it's not. I made a commitment. I stick to it. Even if it is being naked,” Jason winked at her, and she laughed quietly. 

“Then, by all means,” she said, returning to her workspace. 

Jason walked up to the platform. He could see each of them watching him out of the corner of his eye. Stephanie and Cass were still talking, Damian was decidedly avoiding looking unsuccessfully, but Tim was just staring. Jason felt a surge of his dominance surface. He wanted to get under Tim's skin. 

Jason started to strip on the platform. He took off his leather jacket, being sure to flex his biceps. He turned towards Stephanie, letting Tim see the back of his everything. He smirked at Stephanie and winked, slowly stripping off his tee shirt, flexing his abs and back muscles best he could. Stephanie whistled and laughed. Jason turned around then to face Tim, who was very, very red. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, popping the button to his jeans. He worked his boot cut jeans slowly over his hips before quickly pulling them off in one smooth movement. He made quick work of his briefs as well, locking eyes with Tim and watching Tim squirm in his seat. 

“Look at that ass!”

“Stephanie!”

“Brown!”

Jason saw Tim mutter something under his breath, but elected to ignore it. 

“So, Cass, where do you want me?” 

-

“Soooo, how did it go, man?” Roy was grinning like a damn maniac when Jason got home hours later. Kori was with Lian drawing at the table. 

“Uncle Jay!” Lian screeched, running and jumping into Jason's arms. 

“Hi, gorgeous,” Jason laughed, kissing Lian on the head before giving her back to Kori. Kori just smiled and took Lian to the other room. 

“Great, man. I think I may be able to get some real hours doing this,” Jason said, keeping his voice neutral. 

“Dude, details!” Roy practically begged. 

Jason smirked at him, “Hell no.”

Roy didn't leave Jason alone for days afterwards. Jason, on the other hand, couldn't get a certain pair of baby blue eyes out of his head.

-

Jason continued to do nude modeling for Cass. Since she taught as a teaching assistant she usually ran the classes, and started giving Jason pick of what classes he wanted to model for. He kind of became the personal model for their little group. He found out that Stephanie and Cass were best friends, and Stephanie and Tim had dated years ago. Damian was an undergrad, but held a lot of potential. According to Cass, he just came with her during classes to get out of the house. Damian and Cass had an older brother named Dick, whereas Tim and Stephanie didn't have siblings but they practically lived at Wayne Manor where Damian and Cass lived. Usually, he modeled for the small group every Tuesday.

It was a Tuesday like any other. Well, except for the fact that when Jason stepped into the usual room, the only other person there was Tim. Okay then.

“Hey, Timbers. Am I early?” Jason sauntered into the room. Tim glared at him for a second. 

“No. Stephanie went to go see her dad, Damian went to go see his mom, and Cass is in some exotic place.”

“Bruce?”

“Yeah,” Tim acknowledged. 

“Ah,” Jason said, “Okay then.” Jason quickly stripped.

“What? I don't get a strip show, Jaybird?” Tim smirked. 

Jason smiled at the challenge, “Nah, I'd rather just get down and dirty with you, pretty bird.”

Tim raised an eyebrow, still smirking. “Please, Jaybird, you couldn't handle me being dirty.”

Jason walked off the platform in all his glory standing in front of Tim. He leaned over to Tim's ear. “But, I bet I could get you down on all fours, Timothy,” He whispered. Jason straightened and went back over to the platform. 

“Where do you want me?” 

Tim shifted, trying to hide his rising boner. Jason just smiled sweetly. 

“Remember where you were last week?”


End file.
